The invention concerns S-substituted phenyl N-alkylthiolcarbamates wherein the substituted phenyl is 3-methoxyphenyl or 3-methylthiophenyl, particularly those in which the alkyl is from one to four carbon atoms. The invention also concerns the control of the plant pest Pythium ultimum.